Yin, Yang and a Plumber Girl
by YinWriter
Summary: Lisa is a quiet girl who likes the dark. Eric is a friendly boy who prefers the light. When they meet Emily, a rebellious wannabe Mario Bro., the threesome have no idea what they're getting themselves into...
1. Chapter 1: New Faces

On this spring day, sunlight filtered down into Dimble Wood. All seemed well... but a cluster of bushes rustled as someone dashed past them. A moderately tall figure wearing a black jacket and a hood that covered their face darted through the woods, running as if driven by some dark, unknown purpose. Finally, in a small clearing near the entrance to the Bumpsy Plains, the figure stopped. The hooded person smoothed creases in their black pants and faced the direction they had come from.

The figure put _her_ hood down to reveal a young girl's face. She had long black hair and bright, cat-like green eyes.

"I beat you again, Eric!" she called with a giggle. In a few seconds, someone else joined her. He was dressed in white and had shaggy, dark hair and brown eyes. He caught his breath and laughed.

"Gimme a break, Lisa! I'm not built for sprints!"

"Correction: You're not built for **ANY** kind of athletic event!" the girl teased her friend.

"That's only because I was built to outwit people, not outmuscle them!" he replied, smiling. "It's kinda like you and sarcasm, you know?"

"No, I don't!" The two both laughed as the girl proved her point.

At that very moment, something silenced them both. Somebody ran through the entrance to the Bumpsy Plains and nearly crashed into the two friends! Luckily enough, this mystery person stopped before a collision.

"You guys might wanna start running!" the newcomer suddenly announced. Eric and Lisa studied this person for a second or two. She had long, tan-coloured hair and amber eyes... but that's not what they noticed first.

This tall teenage girl wore dark blue overalls and a light blue hat with an E on the front of it.

*She looks like a wannabe Mario Bro,* Lisa thought to herself as the new girl started running again. The two friends looked at each other in surprise. What was going on? Just then, they heard a sound come from the Bumpsy Plains... and immediately began scrambling to catch up to the 'wannabe Mario Bro'.

A large group of Koopas came charging from the Plains! And they were _angry_! After a few twists and turns, the two friends located the girl in blue. She was clinging to a tall, leafy tree and motioned for the two to join her. They were both decent climbers and they were soon at the girl's height.

"Thanks for warning us," Eric finally spoke up after catching his breath again.

"No problem, bro," the girl replied as she looked down.

"... So... What's the story with the Koopas?" Lisa hesitantly asked as she dug her sharp nails into the tree bark. The girl in blue met her gaze.

"It's a long story... By the way, I'm Emily," she introduced.

"Okay, Emily, what's the deal with the Koopas?" Lisa repeated. And so Emily began her story...


	2. Chapter 2: Damsel in Distress!

Chapter 2: Damsel in Distress?!

Emily had been wandering through the Bumpsy Plains and she recalled really epic Mario Bros. legends while doing so. She couldn't help it; she had looked up to them ever since she was a little girl! At the age of sixteen, Emily still adored the bros and wore a cap and overalls exactly like theirs. It's not like she was _trying_ to be a fangirl… It just sorta happened. It was so cool how they could go across the entire kingdom and **pulverize** Bowser like that! She was so deep in thought… that she didn't see the small group of Paratroopas flying above her.

"Hey! Take a look-see down there!" one called to his squad. "Who's that?"

"I think she's trespassing!" another thought aloud.

"Hold everything! Check out her hat and clothes!" a third piped up.

"You think she's in league with Red and Greenie?" the first asked.

"Could be!" the second answered.

"Hey! You guys! I just thought of something!" the third informed.

The first two Paratroopas gave their attention.

"What?" the first prompted in an annoyed tone.

"Look under the surface!" the third suddenly blurted. "You think she's dressed like that… because she's a princess?" The first two exchanged glances and burst out laughing.'

"A princess?!" guffawed the second Paratroopa. "Get real! Where's her crew, then?!"

"Maybe they're hiding because they don't wanna draw any attention to her!" the third snapped.

"If she's a princess then why is she here?" the first snickered.

"Maybe she has some _princessly_ business in the Plains!" the third responded. The first two finally stopped laughing and thought about that for a minute or two.

"… You know, Hal, you might just have a point there…" the first one murmured.

"If she's a princess, Lord Bowser would want us to kidnap her, right?" the second wondered.

"Right!" the first one cried. He carefully reached into his red shell and pulled out a large net. "Into positions, boys!" he ordered. The other two obediently grabbed the net and helped spread it out. After a quick countdown, the three swooped down… and trapped Emily in their net!

"Whoa!" she yelped as the Paratroopas lifted her into the air, hopelessly tangled in the net. "Hey! What's going on?"

"Pipe down, _Highness_!" the first Paratroopa hissed as the group began flying back to Bowser's Castle.

"'Highness'?" Emily repeated in confusion. What was he talking about?

The team of Paratroopas flew in through an open window near Bowser's Throne Room.

"You speak up first!" one of them whispered.

"No! _You_ speak up first! _You_ though she was a princess!" another quietly shot back. Somebody else's voice broke them up.

"What business do you have with King Bowser?" demanded the voice.

A somewhat elderly Magikoopa was standing next to the door leading to the Throne Room.

"Hello to you too, Kamek…" one of the Paratroopas murmured to himself.

"Check it out!" another one addressed Bowser's right-hand man, pointing to the net. Kamek rolled his eyes.

"So some kid was going around being a wannabe Mario. So what?" In the net, Emily bit her lip, insulted.

She **made** that hat, after all. The Paratroopas explained their wild princess theory and even though they didn't appear too bright, they must've somehow convinced Kamek to let them in. The next thing they knew, they were in the Throne Room.

As soon as they entered, a fireball nearly roasted the guy in front!

"Humph! Missed…" someone growled to himself. The three Paratroopas began shaking in fear at the sight of their brutish king. With those gigantic fists of his, he could smash them into the wall and they'd all look like pancakes! (With wings!) The three Paratroopas immediately began flattering their king (it was a well-known tactic throughout the castle: If you're about to get destroyed, flatter, flatter, FLATTER!).

"A-Amazing shot, Your Grouchiness!" one of them squeaked.

"Nearly b-burnt my wings off!" another added.

"S-Such raw power, Y-Your Nastiness!" the third stammered. Bowser smirked to himself and switched his position on his throne.

"Bwa ha ha! Yes, yes, we all know that!" he laughed heartily. In a flash, he narrowed his eyes at the contents of the net his minions were carrying. "What's with the little girlie?

"Does Mario have a _sister_ too?!" The Paratroopas were quick to explain their hypothesis to their king and they all took turns stuttering their story. Emily seriously didn't want to try correcting them… because maybe Bowser's aim would be better next time! At the end of the story, Bowser let out his infamous evil laugh.

"Gwa ha ha! So! You tried to hide from me! Clever, **Highness**, clever! Well, you're not Princess Peach, but I'll keep you anyway! You'll be good bait! And once Mario comes here to save you, I'll crush him like a bug!"

Emily gulped to herself. This was crazy! Why did everybody think she was a princess?! Within minutes of Bowser's order, a silver cage was hung next to his throne and Emily was stuffed inside. She clutched the lock and wiggled it in vain, which only amused the Koopa King. He rose from his throne and began stomping out of the room.

"Don't get any bright ideas about escaping, Princess!" he called over his shoulder as he left. The room was now empty.

"But I'm not a princess!" Emily muttered. So, with no other alternative, she squatted down in the cage and waited…

And waited…

… And waited…

… And _waited_…

Until eventually, she got sick of waiting.

You see, something snapped inside the wannabe plumber. Why should she have to wait around to get rescued?! What gave Bowser the right to keep her like this?! Why did she have to be the damsel in distress?!

"… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. She started banging on the lock so hard and so intensely… that it broke! The door to the cage swung wide open and Emily leapt down to the ground.

A swarm of Koopa guards rushed into the room at the sound of the lock breaking, but Emily was ready. When the first guard tried to apprehend her, she stomped on him… and used his shell to bowl over the others! With the guards defeated, Emily rushed out of the room and down a flight of stone stairs… only to see Bowser himself standing in front of her! Thank goodness his back was turned so he didn't see her!

Remembering a tactic used by Mario so many times before, Emily grabbed the Koopa King's tail… and using all the strength in her body, she began to spin him! Around and around the room he spun, picking up more and more speed. When the timing was just right, Emily let go and the overgrown brute smashed into a stone wall! Bowser slid to the floor in a dazed heap. Emily was panting heavily. … Had she actually done that?!

About that time, Emily noticed that she had been watched that entire time. She looked up… and gasped slightly as she saw who was watching her. Mario and Luigi stood in the doorway, gaping at the fallen Koopa King and the girl who had defeated him. Emily felt herself blush.

"Uh… Hi… I-I got sick of waiting," she sheepishly said. Mario closed his mouth and looked at her with a stunned look in his eye.

Emily soon realized that he was looking at her hat and outfit and blushed again. Luigi finally shut his mouth too… and Mario smiled at the girl in front of him. He looked proud… and he nodded in approval, much to Emily's excitement.


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

Chapter 3: First Impressions

"Wait… So basically, in a nutshell, the entire Koopa Troop wants your head!?" Lisa screeched in disbelief. Whoops! Emily had nearly forgotten about her current situation.

"Uh… Yeah… When you put it _that_ way…" she murmured. "The whole 'tossing Bowser by the tail' thing was kinda in the spur-of-the-moment," she added.

"Holy smokes…" Eric breathed, looking down at her. "So… Are you officially a plumber now?"

Emily's heart leapt at the idea.

"… I think I am!" she announced. "Bro, that's awesome!" She took a hard look at the other two in the tree. "…So what's the story with you guys?"

"Oh! Uh… Sorry! I'm Eric and this is Lisa. We're… friends," the boy in white introduced. Hanging from her branch, Lisa stared long and hard at Emily, green eyes glowing suspiciously in the shade.

"Oh! You guys are a couple?" Emily assumed. Everybody went silent.

"Erm… Uh… We're… partners. Yes, that's it! Partners!" Lisa replied unsurely.

"… I… guess! I mean, our first meeting was… interesting…" Eric stammered.

"So how'd you meet?" Emily asked.

"Long story," Lisa grimly answered, her face having darkened as she recalled the event.

"I told you _my_ story," Emily protested.

"Let's get outta this tree. My legs are numb." With that, Lisa let herself drop to the forest floor. "Besides, I prefer Forever Forest instead of Dimble Wood."

"Even after the incident?" Eric wondered as he slid down the tree trunk.

"… Yes, even after the incident," Lisa mumbled angrily. Emily hopped down too and pondered what 'incident' they were talking about.

***I wonder if I'll ever see that psychotic lady again,*** the girl in the black jacket thought to herself.

"Well, it was interesting meeting you, Emily," she addressed the plumber girl. "But I think we should part ways now. Especially if you have the entire Koopa Troop trying to end your game…" The two friends began to walk away.

"Wait! Bros, wait!" Emily hurried to meet up with them. "Could I come with you guys?"

"What's up?" Eric inquired in a friendly tone.

"… I'd hate to leave you guys alone with all these Koopas crawling around," Emily finally answered. Lisa and Eric exchanged glances.

"… Sure," Lisa grumbled, unhappy about the newcomer. "Just as long as you don't get us killed," she added.

"Sure thing, bro!" Emily chirped.

"Why do you keep saying 'bro' all the time?" Eric wondered as they set off for Toad Town. Emily shrugged.

"It's just a habit," she answered. She didn't see, but Lisa rolled her eyes at that. She didn't know what to think of the newcomer, but so far, the first impression wasn't too good. Lisa was a practical girl; She tried not to make enemies and used her brain to figure things out. So far, Emily seemed to be the opposite!

"You know, you guys look kinda like twins!" Emily suddenly blurted. "The black and white kinda contradict each other, but you guys could be mistaken for twins at a distance!" She was met with silence.

"… The Twins…" Eric tested the name. "… I like it! What do you think, Lis?"

"… Not bad," she answered her friend. "Not too terribly bad at all…"

_Little did the threesome know that soon, they would be bound together in unimaginable ways…_

**Emily hadn't known this, but there had been… activity… going on while she was flattening Koopas and impressing superstars. In the basement of the castle, there was… a chamber. A Preservation Chamber… In the chamber, several huge hunks of ice housing… creatures… had been left unattended. In the two largest blocks of ice… two sets of pupil-less red eyes suddenly opened…**


End file.
